The Product of an Angel
by ikuzonos
Summary: Despair is an epidemic, Chisa Yukizome has been infected, and Kyosuke Munakata will do anything to save her. (Alternate Universe, Referenced Character Death, Kyosuke/Chisa, naegiri if you squint)


Dust flew threw the air. Kyosuke sifted through a box, putting personal effects in one area, while placing files on top of the newly placed cabinet. He couldn't believe how much dust had accumulated in the week that Chisa's things had been in the storage room, but that was the elements for you.

Her transferal to head of the fifth division came as no surprise to anyone besides her. The smile that had appeared on her face had been absolutely breathtaking, and Kyosuke found himself smiling as he remembered the moment.

On the other side of the room, Juzo sneezed, and brought Kyosuke out of his trance.

Chisa had already been called off to do something as the new fifth division head, and Kyosuke and Juzo had volunteered to finish unpacking her office for her. It was quiet work, but Kyosuke wanted to put his heart into it. He wanted Chisa to come back to a perfectly set up office.

Juzo made a grumbling noise, as he sifted through some of the files. Kyosuke cast a glance at his friend, who was kneeling on the floor and sorting things mindlessly.

Kyosuke went back to the box he was unpacking, when he heard Juzo speak.

"The… fuck? Wh…"

Kyosuke turned, "Sakakura? Is something the matter?"

Juzo met his gaze, an unthinkable fear in his eyes, "You… have to see this."

Kyosuke frowned, but crossed the room, and crouched down on the floor next to him, "What is it?"

Juzo thrust a group of photos into Kyosuke's hands. He looked over them, one by one.

The first was of the group of orphans that had been found slaughtered on the playground by Chisa. Kyosuke tensed, remembering that horrific day. She had cried for hours after the discovery.

The next few were close up photos of their bodies, and Kyosuke looked away from them quickly, his stomach twisting.

The last one was of Chisa herself. She stood over the bodies of the murdered children, and chillingly calm smile on her face. Her head had been circled in a pink pen, and in Chisa's own handwriting, the words, _'It was me 3_ ' were written.

Kyosuke froze. He looked over the picture again and again, but the idea had wormed its way into his mind, and now there was no getting rid of it.

"What does it mean?" Juzo hissed.

Kyosuke didn't respond, just shook in his spot.

 _Yukizome… You can't be Despair! It's… it's not…_

"They must be forged," Kyosuke said at last, "It's not possible for them to be real."

Juzo seemed unconvinced.

Kyosuke said, "It's… it's impossible. Yukizome is not Despair."

Juzo nodded, "O-Of course. You're right, these are just some inane joke from someone who must want his limbs removed."

Kyosuke stood up, "I'll have these photos burned as soon as we're done here."

"We should tell Yukizome," Juzo said suddenly.

Kyosuke cast him a glance, and Juzo said, "Well, some fuckhead slipped forged photos into her personal things. We oughta let her know, and beef up the security."

Kyosuke nodded, "Yes. As soon as she's back, we'll tell her about this. Let's finish with her office, for now."

"On it."

From then on, they worked in an uncomfortable silence, until every last box was empty, and all the specs of dust had been wiped away. It was just in the nick of time too, as Chisa had arrived within the next minute.

"Aww! You guys did such a good job!"

Her smile was as bright as always, and Kyosuke relaxed. He didn't know why he was so subconsciously worried about her being in despair, it wasn't even remotely possible.

Juzo said, "Yeah, well there's probably about a hundred spider webs in the corner that we haven't found yet, so don't get your hopes up."

Chisa chuckled, "You guys are the best. Thank you so much!"

Kyosuke and Juzo quickly exchanged glances, before Juzo said, "Ah hey, Yukizome. We found something earlier that we thought you should know about."

"Hm?" Chisa tilted her head in surprise, "What is it?"

Kyosuke produced the photographs, "Someone slipped these into one of your files. Obviously, they're forged, but we need to figure out how they got there."

Chisa walked towards him, and took the photos from his hand. She leafed through them for a moment, her expression dark and serious.

Eventually she said, "Oh… you found them."

"I'm sorry?" Kyosuke replied.

Nonchalantly, Chisa said, "They're not forged… I took these photos. Do you like them, Kyosuke?"

His mouth had gone dry, and his throat was rough. Had he had any water today?

Chisa was smiling again, but it was the same unsettling one from the photo, "I didn't want to lie to you, but that's how it has to be sometimes. I killed those kids… One by one."

His head, his head was pounding. A splitting headache was screaming inside of him.

"Despair is a beautiful thing, Kyosuke," she said gently.

The floor swam beneath him, head spinning and heart pounding. He was going to be sick, his stomach was going to close in on itself, he was going to die.

"Munakata!"

Juzo's sharp voice brought Kyosuke back to reality. He still felt dizzy, but most of the painful sensation had passed. Chisa was lying on the floor, unmoving.

"What did you-"

"She's unconscious," Juzo replied, "I'm sorry, but it was my only option."

Kyosuke whispered, "This isn't real. Yukizome…"

Juzo said, "We can… figure out what's wrong with her later. For now, we need to get her to the medical wing. And maybe lock her up, just in case."

"Yukizome isn't dangerous," Kyosuke hissed.

Juzo replied, "I know. But we can't let anyone else find her like this."

Kyosuke swallowed, but then said, "Alright. Let's be quick about this."

* * *

Once she was safely locked in one of the private rooms, (with any and all sharp objects removed), Kyosuke said, "Okay, now what?"

Juzo crossed his arms, "We can't just leave her like this."

That was just it. Chisa wouldn't stay unconscious forever, and Kyosuke knew that they had to help her somehow. Who would be able to do it, however? Who could they even _trust_ with this secret?

"Gekkogahara," Juzo said suddenly, "She's a therapist, isn't she? Couldn't she help us out?"

It was true, Miaya Gekkogahara would be the most qualified to aid them now.

And if it meant bringing Chisa back, if it meant seeing her real smile again, then Kyosuke was willing to do anything.

* * *

Miaya Gekkogahara was alone in her office on the seventh floor. Bundled up in a coat and scarf like always, you would have thought it was mid winter.

Her wheelchair turned around when Kyosuke knocked, and the rabbit avatar on her screen beckoned them, "Hello! How may I help you?"

Kyosuke and Juzo entered the small office. Juzo was the first to speak, "Listen… we've got some things to say, but they're confidential. Breathe a word and I'll rearrange your fucking dental work."

Miaya responded, "All client information is kept secret! What's the matter?"

The rabbit seemed to bounce as it spoke.

Kyosuke said, "It's about Yukizome. She… she's…"

"We think she's in despair," Juzo said flatly.

The rabbit avatar recoiled in shock, "W-WHAT?! Yukizome-san has always been so cheerful and influential, and you think-"

Kyosuke nodded, "Yes. The Remnants of Despair were recently imprisoned here, could she have been tainted then?"

Juzo frowned, "No way. Those photos were from way before then, so she musta got fucked up… at least a year ago."

Kyosuke clenched his fist, "I… how long has she been gone? Why did I never notice?"

 _When did we go wrong?_

"Photos?" Miaya's avatar questioned.

Kyosuke reached into his pocket, and produced them. He held them up for her one by one, until he got to the last photo that had Chisa's writing on it.

Miaya quoted, "'It was me.' Is that a confession to… to killing those children?"

Kyosuke and Juzo nodded solemnly.

The avatar shivered, "Oh dear, oh dear. What are we going to do about this?"

"That's why we came to you," Juzo said, "You're the only one who can save her."

Miaya's avatar nodded, "I understand. I know of a way to potentially erase her despair… But it has never been tested before."

"What is it?!" Kyosuke demanded, "If it will bring her back, I'll accept anything!"

The rabbit responded, "It's called the Neo World Program. It's a virtual reality system created by myself, an AI known as Alter Ego, and… a few others."

Juzo said, "The fuck does it do?"

"In simplicity, the Neo World Program is designed to reverse brainwashing. It takes away the memories of a time, and when the simulation is complete, the memories from the program are implanted in the person's mind, in place of the removed ones," Miaya said.

It made sense to Kyosuke but one thing stuck out at him, "Why was this developed in the first place?"

The avatar tensed, "Uh…"

Kyosuke cast a side glance at Juzo who shrugged.

Miaya's avatar said, "It was created to… to rehabilitate the Remnants of Despair."

"It what?!" Juzo and Kyosuke exclaimed at the same time.

Miaya nodded, and the rabbit continued, "When they disappeared from the Future Foundation prison, they hadn't escaped. Myself and a few others had them moved onto a ship headed for Jabberwock Island. They won't arrive there for another week, but… They're on their way."

Kyosuke hissed, "Who else was involved with this treason? Do you realize that we can have you put to death for this?"

Miaya's avatar said, "Yes, I do. But you need me to save Yukizome-san, don't you?"

Kyosuke swore under his breath.

Juzo said, "He does have a point, though. Who else was in on this?"

Miaya didn't respond for a moment. Then, she turned and moved in her wheelchair over to a small intercom on the desk.

The avatar spoke into the intercom, "Would Makoto Naegi, Kyouko Kirigiri, and Byakuya Togami please report to the seventh division head office as soon as possible? That's Makoto Naegi, Kyouko Kirigiri, and Byakuya Togami to the seventh division head office!"

Juzo yelled, "You mean those kids from that killing game? _They_ helped steal the Remnants?!"

The rabbit nodded.

Kyosuke's vision swam again, and he clenched both his fists shit, desperate to stay grounded.

The three of them waited in silence until the door to the office opened. Naegi, Kirigiri, and Togami, all from the fourteenth division, had arrived. Each of them looked distressed in a different way.

Juzo said, "So you're the traitors who helped the Remnants?"

Naegi stiffened, and his eyes went wide.

 _I'll take that as a yes._

Kyosuke said, "What is your plan?"

They looked at each other for a moment, before Kirigiri said, "We are going to turn them back into the people that they used to be."

Togami added, "To use your words, we are attempting to 'eradicate all despair.'"

Kyosuke shot a glare at the heir, then said, "And your Neo World Program will do this? It will remove all traces of despair?"

Naegi blinked, then nodded, "Yeah, it will. W-Why?"

Miaya's avatar piped up, "Yukizome-san has fallen into despair!"

"Stuff it, cottontail!" Juzo shouted.

The rabbit pouted.

Naegi said, "Wait, Yukizome-san?"

Kyosuke nodded gravely, "If this Neo World Program will remove despair… I beg of you. Save her."

Naegi, Kirigiri, and Togami all exchanged glances once more.

Kirigiri said, "The program hasn't been tested yet. For all we know, it doesn't even work."

Kyosuke responded, "I'm willing to try anything… For Yukizome, I will do anything."

Togami sighed, "I suppose that we can try. But the boat containing the Remnants isn't scheduled to reach Jabberwock Island for another week. How do you suppose we get there first?"

"Can't we just fly there?" Miaya pointed out.

Kyosuke said, "I have an aircraft pass. Let's go."

"R-Right now?" Naegi said.

Kyosuke replied, "Did I stutter? Let's go!"

Juzo raised his fists, "C'mon, all of you! We'll grab Yukizome, and then set off."

Naegi and Kirigiri nodded, while Togami scoffed.

Kirigiri said, "Where is Yukizome-san?"

"The medical wing," Kyosuke responded, "You and I can grab her. The others need to get to the aircraft bay, now."

While Togami seemed to loathe taking the orders, he collected the others, and led them out. Kyosuke looked over at Kirigiri, then left the office. She followed after him silently, up the stairs and into the medical wing.

When they got to the room Chisa had been locked up in, Kyosuke froze. Kirigiri stood beside him, "Don't be scared."

Kyosuke muttered, "I'm not scared. She's… She's going to be fine."

He reached into his pocket, grabbed his security key card, and swiped it across the scanner. It blinked green, and the lock clicked.

Kyosuke opened the door slowly. He entered, and Kirigiri followed him inside. Chisa wasn't lying on the bed where he and Juzo had left her.

"Could she have gotten out?" Kirigiri wondered aloud.

Kyosuke shook his head, "No, it's impossible. She's still here, somewhere."

The room wasn't particularly big, but a portion of it was curtained off. Kyosuke moved towards it silently, then whipped it open. Chisa was standing right behind it, grinning.

"Aw, you found me!"

Kirigiri blinked, "Wait, she's-"

Kyosuke held up a hand to silence her.

Chisa continued, "You did a good job!"

Her eyes darkened suddenly, and if Kyosuke looked carefully, he could see hypnotic spirals twisting through them.

"Munakata," Kirigiri whispered, "Don't move a muscle."

Chisa reached out her hands, and stroked his face with her nails. The light scratches made Kyosuke flinch, but he didn't dare move from his spot.

The rhythm of her scratches, and her heavy breathing was almost too much. Kyosuke's heart palpitated, and his throat tightened.

Then suddenly, she stopped, and fell forwards. Kyosuke was just able to catch Chisa before she smacked onto the floor.

He looked up to see Kirigiri, standing behind where Chisa had just been. She cleared her throat, "Ahem. That should do it. For now, she's unconscious, but we should get to the aircraft wing, and tie her down."

Kyosuke nodded, and carefully lifted Chisa into his arms. Kirigiri reached out to help, but Kyosuke shook his head.

Kirigiri took the hint, and followed after him in silence.

* * *

The engines droned.

Kyosuke cast a glance at Chisa every couple of minutes, making sure that she was tightly secured to her seat. The aircraft was moving at a quick pace, and if they kept going at this rate, they could reach Jabberwock Island in a matter of hours.

"Munakata-san?"

Kyosuke turned to look at Naegi, who was seated across from him.

"Are you okay?" Naegi asked, "You look… pale."

Kyosuke looked away, "I will be fine. As long as Yukizome will recover… then I will be fine."

Naegi nodded, but didn't respond otherwise.

Kyosuke said suddenly, "Naegi. If this plane can arrive within a few hours, then why is the boat that the Remnants are on taking over a week?"

"Ah," Naegi said, "Well, it was supposed to throw the Future Foundation off the scent. The boat was going to take detours and loop around so that when everyone was searching for the Remnants, they wouldn't pick up on that boat, as the Remnants were likely to be farther away."

Kyosuke raised an eyebrow.

Naegi admitted, "It wasn't a very good plan."

Kyosuke leant back in his seat, before asking his next question, "How long will the simulation last? Will Yukizome be in there long?"

Naegi replied, "Well, in the computer, it lasts fifty days, with a 'graduation' on the fifty-first day. But it won't take more than forty-eight hours in real time."

That was good, Kyosuke thought. Being gone two days wouldn't raise too many eyebrows at the Future Foundation. After all, Kizakura was often gone for months at a time recruiting more people for the foundation.

The two of them didn't speak again, until Kirigiri poked her head into the back, "We'll be arriving any minute now. Be prepared for the landing."

"Understood," they chorused.

Kyosuke looked over at Chisa, who was still unconscious. He wished that she could merely be sleeping.

* * *

Miaya had been at the computer in the giant room for the past ten minute, typing away furiously. Chisa had already been placed inside one of the green pods, wire and tubes covering her body.

Kyosuke and Juzo stood by Chisa's pod, while Naegi, Kirigiri, and Togami were oddly clustered together by another pod on the other side of the room.

Juzo turned suddenly, and said, "Hey, you! The one with the stick up your ass. You got a minute?"

Togami glared at Juzo, but walked over towards them, Naegi and Kirigiri following him like mice.

"What?"

Juzo said, "Okay, so what happens when Yukizome gets hooked up to this? Is she gonna be all alone or what?"

Togami replied, "Of course not. We have two AIs set up in the system as well to keep watch on her. Their job as observers will be to make sure that nothing goes wrong."

Miaya rolled over, her rabbit avatar squeaking again, "Oh! Munakata-san, do you know when Yukizome-san first fell into despair? I need to pinpoint when I have to start erasing her memories."

Kyosuke opened his mouth, then closed it again. He had no idea.

Miaya added, "If you don't know, can you give me a date when she wouldn't be in despair?"

After thinking long and hard, Kyosuke said, "When she first became a teacher at Hope's Peak Academy… That first day, she wouldn't have been in despair."

The rabbit nodded, "Of course! What's the date?"

Kyosuke related it to Miaya, who in turn typed it in, "One last thing… Yukizome-san will need a human observer as well as these two AIs. This is the first time running the Neo World Program, so we need someone who can activate the shutdown from the inside, just in case."

"I'll do it," Kyosuke said, not even realizing that the words were out of his mouth until the rabbit hesitated.

"See…" the rabbit said, "It has to be someone that Yukizome-san doesn't know well. Your presence could trigger her removed memories to return."

Juzo cursed, "Then it can't be me either. Yukizome and I grew up together."

"I'll do it," Kirigiri said, "I never met Yukizome-san before the Future Foundation, so she won't know me at all."

Naegi turned, his eyes wide, "B-But Kirigiri-san!"

Kirigiri smiled softly at him, "It'll be fine, Naegi-kun. I'm willing to be the human observer."

Miaya replied, "Excellent! In that case, I'll have you enter Pod 12, right behind you!"

As Naegi and Togami helped Kirigiri into a pod, Kyosuke followed Miaya back to the main computer. The blue haired woman was furiously typing again.

"Alright," the avatar said, "We're ready for launch. Is everyone ready?"

Terse nods came from all around. Miaya pressed a bright red button on the console, and the pods glowed, coming to life. The lights dimmed, as an image appeared on a very large screen mounted on the wall. It showed a gorgeous tropical island.

Chisa, Kirigiri, the rabbit avatar, and a teenage girl that Kyosuke didn't recognize, slowly materialized on the screen. They all appeared rather disoriented, as they staggered around on the sand.

As they regained their senses, Chisa began to call out, "Are you all okay? What's going on here?"

Kyosuke clenched his fist. Always thinking of others first, always kind and caring, that was the Chisa he knew.

Kirigiri pretended to be confused, "I have no idea… but I think I'm okay. Who are you?"

Chisa smiled, "I'm Chisa Yukizome! I'm an assistant teacher at Hope's Peak Academy."

"Kyouko Kirigiri," the lavender haired girl replied, "I'm the Super High-School Level Detective."

Naegi sucked in a tight breath. Kyosuke looked over at him, and blinked in surprise. The chestnut haired boy was focused on Kirigiri, a wistful look in his eyes.

Kyosuke looked back up at the screen.

* * *

Six hours had passed since the start of the simulation. Chisa was getting along well with Kirigiri and the teenger who Kyosuke learned was named Chiaki Nanami.

Only he and Togami were still watching the screen by that point. Naegi, Juzo, and even Miaya had fallen asleep.

Togami was the one to break the silence between them, "She's doing very well."

Kyosuke responded, "Yukizome's strong. It… it truly makes me wonder how she ended up in despair in the first place."

Togami turned his head, "Oh?"

Kyosuke said, "Despair… it's a disease, and I foolishly believed that she was immune. Yukizome and despair were antonyms, once upon a time."

Togami let out a quiet sigh, "It's the strangest thing. Nobody knows where despair starts, but it spreads within seconds."

Kyosuke said, "They'll make it out okay. Every shred of despair will disappear…"

"We can only hope," Togami replied.

Kyosuke never thought that he'd relate most to Byakuya Togami, the stuck up heir to the Togami Conglomerate, but he'd never thought a lot of things before.

* * *

"We're leaving today?"

It had been nearly two days since they had first arrived at Jabberwock. Kyosuke had hardly slept in that time, dedicated his every waking moment to the simulation, in order to keep an eye on Chisa.

The rabbit - Usami - nodded, "Indeed! It's time for all of us to return home."

"That's too bad," Kirigiri said. She looked disappointed, but Kyosuke could tell that she was relieved.

Chiaki said, "I've loved getting to know you, but I've missed everyone else too."

Chisa nodded, "Me too! I hope Kyosuke's doing okay, I really want to see him as soon as we get back."

Kyosuke gulped.

"How are we getting back?" Kirigiri asked, "Is there a boat?"

Usami giggled, "Nope! But don't worry, we'll be out of here in the blink of an eye."

Chisa tilted her head, "Huh?"

"Don't worry about the details!" Usami said, "Just join hands, and I'll make sure you all get back safe!"

Chisa, Kirigiri, and Chiaki all looked at each other, then joined hands in a circle. Usami waved the magic staff she was carrying around them, and the three of them slowly begin to fade out of the program. After a few tries, they were gone, and the screen flickered off.

The pods came to life, springing open while copious amounts of steam poured out. Naegi rushed to Kirigiri's pod, while Kyosuke leapt across the room to meet Chisa.

Her eyes were wide and bloodshot, but she was sitting up, gripping the sides of the pod. She hit the side of the pod with her hand when she saw him.

"Kyosuke!" Her voice was muffled by the oxygen mask, but the sentiment as the same.

He scooped her into a tight hug. Chisa made a small noise at first, but then settled into the embrace.

"Chisa…" he whispered, "You're here, you're safe."

Chisa whispered, "I don't understand, where am I? Kyosuke, what happened?"

Miaya rolled up in her wheelchair, and her rabbit said, "I think we all have some explaining to do… How about we all gather in the restaurant and talk it out?"

* * *

It had taken nearly three and a half hours to explain everything.

All of them had taken residence in the various cottages for the night, planning to head back as soon as the sun was up. Kyosuke tossed and turned on the rickety bed, unable to sleep. He kept seeing Chisa's horrified expression in his head, when they told her that she had been in despair.

He had never seen her look so truly heartbroken before.

Now, a couple hours before dawn, it was the only thing that he could focus on. Kyosuke shoved his face into his pillow, a headache forming in his forehead.

Three quiet knocks on the door roused Kyosuke. He got up, and shuffled towards the sound, rubbing his face.

At the door was Chisa, an anxious expression on her face, "Kyosuke?"

Kyosuke softened instantly, "Chisa? What's the matter?"

Chisa whispered, "C-Can I come in?"

"Of course," Kyosuke said, opening the door wider.

Chisa came inside, and Kyosuke shut the door behind her. She stood with her back to him for a couple moments, shaking in the quiet darkness.

"I'm scared," she whispered, "My memories, they're slowly coming back… Kyosuke, was I really so awful?"

Kyosuke replied, "You're not awful, you never were."

Chisa whipped around, tears running down her face, "Yes I am! Kyosuke, I killed people! I murdered _one of my students!_ "

Miaya had warned them that the Neo World Program's memory erasure might not be permanent, but Kyosuke hadn't been prepared to hear Chisa's anguished crying.

"I'm a _murderer,_ " Chisa said, "You don't understand, what else have I done without knowing?"

Kyosuke held up a hand, "Chisa-"

"No!" she shouted, "Kyosuke, I only stayed by your side because I wanted you to fall into despair too! I didn't want to create a world without despair, you and I didn't have the same vision!"

Kyosuke froze.

Tears mixed into Chisa's voice as she yelled, "I knew all along that Junko Enoshima was guilty! I purposefully lied to you, I've been lying to you for _years!_ I told you that all of my students had died, but I knew what they were up to, I encouraged them to tear everything down."

 _Chisa…_

"After I pushed Nanami-san to her death… after I betrayed you… after everything, you still think I'm a good person?" Chisa breathed, "What are you thinking?!"

Suddenly, she rushed towards him, and hugged him tightly. Wet tears stained his coat, as she bawled, "And even after everything, I don't want you to hate me for what I did. Isn't that the most fucked up thing you've ever heard?"

Kyosuke rubbed Chisa's back, and rested his head on her shoulder. They swayed in the dark cottage until dawn, as Chisa's breathing eased and fell in sync with Kyosuke's.

When it was time to go, Kyosuke slipped his hand into Chisa's, and they left the cottage together. She had a spring in her step, and her old, genuine smile was back.

* * *

Only Chisa and Juzo came back on the airship with him. Naegi, Kirigiri, Togami, and Miaya were staying behind to wait for the Remnants to arrive by boat.

Juzo had volunteered to fly, so it was only him and Chisa in the main part of the craft. Chisa was clinging to him like a burr.

"Hey, hey, Kyosuke," she whispered.

"Hm?"

She said, "Thanks for finally calling me Chisa."

Kyosuke exhaled quietly. He hadn't even noticed that he was doing so.

"You're welcome," he settled on.

Chisa leaned her head on his shoulder, "Kyosuke?"

Kyosuke replied, "What is it now?"

"I love you," Chisa yawned.

Kyosuke smiled, and rested his head on top of hers, "I love you too."

When the aircraft landed, they had fallen asleep, but their fingers remained entwined.


End file.
